


Как важно правильно преподносить подарки (The Importance of Presentation)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Red Pants, Sweet/Hot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Написано по заявке: "Шерлок и Джон, наконец, стали парой, но Шерлок не знает, что подарить Джону на Рождество, поэтому каждый раз, увидев что-то достойное на витрине магазина, решает, что Джону это может понравиться, и покупает. Ранним рождественским утром Джон просыпается под грудой подарков, вываленных на него Шерлоком из мешка для мусора".





	Как важно правильно преподносить подарки (The Importance of Presentation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Importance of Presentation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103022) by [88thParallel (CanadaHolm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadaHolm/pseuds/88thParallel). 



Джон протер глаза и сел на кровати, обводя взглядом кучу, казалось бы, случайных предметов, раскиданных на его одеяле.

— Что это такое?

— Ты же не забыл, какой сегодня день? — нахмурился Шерлок, стоявший рядом. Джон не мог понять выражения его лица — странное сочетание разочарования, беспокойства и... возбуждения? А еще надежды?

Джон на секунду прищурился, снова посмотрел на предметы и кивнул, наконец, понимая ситуацию.

— Видимо, меня сбило с толку отсутствие упаковки.

— Скучно. Зачем столько усилий? Какой смысл покрывать подарок симпатичной упаковкой только ради того, чтобы ее снять?

— Этого я... не знаю. Наверное, важно, как именно преподнести подарок? Внести элемент неожиданности?

Шерлок закатил глаза. 

— А ты недостаточно удивлен?

— Нет... нет, я определенно удивлен, — усмехнулся Джон и начал перебирать подарки: новую красивую ручку, пару бежевых носков из мериносовой шерсти, книгу об истории военно-полевой медицины (по иронии судьбы, она почти наверняка была тем предметом, который поставил Джону синяк под ребрами).

Шерлок, казалось, прочел его мысли и склонил голову в извинении. 

— Я забыл, что там было, когда вывалил все из мешка.

— В следующем году мы поработаем над твоей техникой дарения.

Вспышка цвета на сером одеяле привлекла взгляд Джона. Он отложил коричневую шерстяную кепку и взял предмет.

— Ты… тебе не нравятся мои трусы? Ты никогда не говорил об этом, — Джон поднял бровь, изучая белье, свисающее с его указательного пальца.

— Черные, белые и серые не оттеняют твоей кожи, Джон. Красный цвет подходит гораздо больше.

— Если только для свитера, — засмеялся Джон, затем нахмурился, разворачивая трусы. — Кажется, они маловаты.

Шерлок произнес с фальшивой беззаботностью:

— Сядут идеально. Может, примеришь прямо сейчас?

— Не знаю... — Джон озорно облизнул губы. — Какой смысл покрывать подарок симпатичной упаковкой только ради того, чтобы ее снять?

Шерлок открыл было рот в удивлении, затем лукаво улыбнулся. Вполз на кровать и смахнул рукой на пол все подарки, несмотря на хрупкость некоторых из них.

— Признаю, что теперь понимаю твою точку зрения по поводу важности формы преподнесения, — прорычал он, двигаясь к Джону как хищник, подкрадывающийся к добыче, — и элемента неожиданности.

— Деду Морозу еще не поздно добавить наши имена в список плохишей, — предупредил Джон, сверкнув глазами.

— Так давай добьемся этого, — Шерлок облизнулся и выхватил красные трусы из рук Джона, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Отбросил их в сторону к другим подаркам, затем обхватил лицо Джона ладонями и страстно впился губами в губы.

Быстро скинув одежду, Шерлок скользнул под одеяло. На мгновение внутрь просочился холод, и Джон задрожал, пока Шерлок не прижался к нему, даря тепло.

— Это было очень мило, — прошептал Джон между отчаянными вдохами, — но единственное, чего я хочу на кровати рождественским утром, это ты!

— Значит, ты получил, что хотел, — усмехнулся Шерлок, ведя руки по груди и животу Джона вниз, к стратегическому месту. — А теперь... посмотрим, как нам добиться места в пресловутом списке плохишей...


End file.
